steel_hearts_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
Haru Tanaka
Haru Tanaka, also known as Heavenly Star, is a professional wrestler for Steel Hearts Wrestling. She is a 2nd generation wrestler, the child of the 'Aoi Kyousei' Tanaka. Haru's contract with the company is the most liberal as she has achieved a celebrity status beyond wrestling in Japan as a minor idol and voice actress. Despite that, she still makes frequent appearances in the ring and as part of major story lines. Kayfabe History Prior to Steel Hearts She wrestled in Japan, starting as a teenager under her father's tutelage. Her debut match was against another second generation wrestler who was also debuting, Adelaide Clarke, a continuation of the rivalry their fathers had against one another. The fights against the bigger Australian woman toughened Haru up quickly, but she always kept her soft heart, creating a passion for wrestling in both of them. Their paths diverged, and when they reconvened, Adelaide had become a much colder, crueler wrestler. Haru knew that her rival wasn't that kind of woman and took it upon herself to reach Adelaide's heart and form a partnership and tag team with her. This became a formative moment for Haru, and going forward she focused deeply on the feelings and passion for wrestling, beyond just the thirst for victory. In the different promotions Haru fought in, she would cross paths with future fellow Steel Hearts wrestlers, Sukiyaki Django and Wild Zero. She and Django respected one another as sportswomen and as representative of their wrestling lineage, and were always amiable, even partnering on occasion. Though Zero treated her with animosity, Haru recognized Zero's passion for wrestling and eventually bridged that hatred into a more friendly rivalry by showing Zero what happens when her temper boils to the top. Haru would eventually make her way to wrestling in America, joining the promotion with Django and Adelaide, who now going by "Nemea". Haru's soft nature made her a target for Diabolica's cruelty, who couldn't believe that Haru was in the league of the two previously mentioned wrestlers. She was shown to underestimate the abilities that let Haru contend at their level. Haru also took a great interest in Blastwave Bianca, who seemed to carry the same passion for wrestling as she did, but showed no emotion in matches. Haru was determined to find the woman behind the wrestling machine, though couldn't make a break through. Steel Hearts Season 1 After losing her patience with Silvera Maksimov interfering in a match, Haru nearly suplexed Silvera off a balcony. Steel Hearts Season 2 After Nemea resurfaced as a member of Hades Hearts, Haru and Silvera's fates were drawn back together as they both tried to make Nemea reconsider her allegiance. Unsuccessful, the two put aside their prior grudge and supported one another up with the intention to overcome the team of villains. Though they would form a tag team, it would not be them who would take the tag championships from Hades Heart Gimmicks Genuine Idol= Other Text Finishers Signature Moves Stables, partners, & managers |-|Selfish Starlet= Other Text Finishers Signature Moves Stables, partners, & managers Real Life Personality History Nonfiction Category:Character Category:Wrestler Category:Shoot Fighter Category:Face